


Knife games are fun

by oh_my_lord_its_sans



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Apathy, Blood, I Wrote This On My Phone, I miss my laptop, Pants, Reader loves knives, SO, Underfell, Waiting in Grillbys, absolutely no one cares apart from grillby, dust - Freeform, fun times, humans are dicks, im british, knife games, like she accidentally cuts off her ring finger, mutalation, no one cares, over in your worlds, reader doesn’t care unless you give her a knife for valentines day, reader has no gender, stabbing at your hand in Grillbys, there is a story behind that tag, this isn’t as fucked up as it looks honest, trousers means like, well maybe a lil, who actually wanted that table, wooo mountains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_my_lord_its_sans/pseuds/oh_my_lord_its_sans
Summary: You love knives and people don’t like that. So they throw you down a mountain where they also don’t like knives but in a better way.TW: blood, dust, and knives tbh





	Knife games are fun

**Author's Note:**

> I have returned! For this one shot. Maybe two shot if ya lucky
> 
> So like, my account is dead, so is my laptop. So have something I wrote for fun I guess lmfao
> 
> Praying that my laptop will be fixed soon so that I can continue with my fanfic ways

“ _Oh I have all my fingers~_  
_The knife goes CHOP CHOP CHOP!_  
_If I miss the spaces in between my fingers will come off._  
_Aaand if I hit my fingers_  
_Blood will soon come out_  
_And all the same I play this game because that’s what it’s all about~_  
_Oh chop chop chop chop chop chop chop_  
_I’m picking up the speed._  
_And if I hit my fingers_  
_My hand will start to bleed.” You sung quietly to yourself as you stabbed the spaces between your fingers. You had been doing this for the past hour. And every time you sung, you got faster. With the pace you were going at, you knew that sooner or later- didn’t really matter which- you would hit your fingers. And yet still you carried on with the sadistic grin on your face. You had noticed a while ago that there was a crowd around you. No one dared to come near you. No one dared to distract you. It was silent in the clearing as everyone held their breath, watching, waiting, anticipating._

You sighed as you remembered the old days, where people respected your ability to handle knives with such accuracy. But all that went down the drain in the fateful moment someone said something that pulled you out of your concentrated stance, and you missed the space in between your fingers. And blood did come out. So did your scream. But all that was a long time ago. Yeah sure you might only have a stub where your finger might have once been, but it didn’t really matter to you. You had four other fingers on that hand.

You sighed as you were shoved, slowly; but surely, up the mountain where your “imminent death awaited you”. Your hands were tied behind you, and your trusty coat rested on your shoulders. Nothing mattered other than your knives. Nothing. Yeah people thought you were crazy- no, they thought you were batshit **_insane_** but again, you didn’t really care what they thought. Why would you?

Finally they had dragged you to a hole in the middle of the mountain, to which you just raised an uninterested brow at. The cold hearted men that had decided that oh yes! It’d be a brilliant idea to haul this lovely lady to a hell hole simply because of her ~~obsession~~ passion for knives and all things sharp. You didn’t care though; you probably would if you weren’t allowed to bring your knives with you but it turns out they want everything to do with you off the face of this earth.

  
They pushed you.

You let them. You felt one of your many knives falling out of your pocket and so you flipped around in the air, just so you could untie yourself from these pesky ropes. You turned to watch the sky get smaller, yet smaller and you fell further down the seemingly bottomless pit. You smiled knowing that at least you were going to finally be at rest with the things you adored most. It felt strange to smile. It had been a while. You stared at the knife that you had used to cut yourself free, moving it back and forth in the fading light to watch the blade glint, as you stared lovingly at the sharp edge and point. However, this new sensation of fulfilment was short lived as it was suddenly torn away from you as you landed heavily on... flowers? The knife skittered away from your body as the impact forced your hand open. You felt the air force itself out of your lungs as you lay there, winded for a moment or two wondering _how in the living **fuck**_ were you still alive? Flowers couldn’t cushion your fall that much, surely? You felt something trickle down the side of your head as you sat up, slowly as to not get light headed. You ignored it. Taking in your surroundings, you soon came to the realisation that you were in a cavern of some sorts and there seemed to be a way out. You stood, brushed yourself off slightly, and walked over to your knife that had escaped from your grasp. You patted it lovingly after picking it up from the floor, and stored it safely in the cosy (ridiculously large) coat pockets. You strode towards the exit only to find a large jittery goat blocking you from walking any further.

Her (or at least you assumed it was a female, as it did have a dress on. A black edgy dress but a dress all the same and it’s not as if you were one to talk) head turned towards you in a way that would have made most people quiver in fear. It was just so unnatural the way her neck made quiet cracking sounds everytime she moved it. Her fur was matted and yellow, with patches of dust giving her an overall dirty look. She pulled her mouth in an eerily wide smile as she took in your form. You stared her down, not looking away from her wide, red pupil-ed which gave her a slightly deranged look. It wouldn’t surprise you if she was deranged with the way she was licking her teeth. It was unnerving, even to you- although you didn’t let it show. She started ambling towards where you stood. “HeLlO mY c-C-cHiLd” her voice was high pitched and annoying. You didn’t say anything. Just watched. She frowned and walked so that she stood in front of you, towering over you in an attempt to intimidate you. You carried on giving her your blank stare. “WhAt DiD yOu Do? WhY aRe YoU dOwN hErE? WHAT DO YOU WANT?” She roared in your face. You just. Stared. In an infuriating manner.

You knew it would make her snap soon, she didn’t seem like the patient type. You felt it in your gut. You trusted your gut, and so you were expecting it when she suddenly lashed out, shoving you against the arch of the doorway by your neck. You pulled out one of your many weapons (it happened to be a short sword this time) and pushed it deep into her stomach.

You watched as her wide eyes got impossibly wider as you sighed, thinking about the mess that you were going to have to clean up on your sword. With your free hand you pushed her away from you, and let her sift to dust and die- wait. What? Your head snapped back to where the goat thing had been moments before, and all that was left of her was ash? No. Dust. You stared at her remains for a while, before looking back at your now dusty short sword.

To say the least, you hadn’t expected that surprisingly clean outcome.

You shrugged and wiped the remains on you sword onto your trousers and walked on. Traps- one of which was a a maze of spikes. You had ended up sitting there appreciating the beautifully sharpened points on each spike, putting on gloves as to not put your greasy fingers all over the glorious trap, and you were disappointed when you realised that you had to move on. You wondered down the halls before you came to a halt in front of a quaint little house. It seemed neatly kept and looked after, much like the spikes. You shrugged and pushed the door open, not really caring if you were breaking and entering. Most of the monsters had avoided you on your way here, and had looked at you with fear. You didn’t know why. You didn’t care either. You didn’t bother exploring the house, you just went straight down into the basement. Something was drawing you down there. You walked down long purple halls, humming, unbothered by everything you had seen today.

Now you may be wondering, why am I so apathetic? Why am I not tired yet? Well, you were in fact tired. You just didn’t care. Why didn’t you care? Because you were filled with a certain glee that you hadn’t felt in a while. You had been waiting for years upon years to get away from it all, just to be with your knives.

You glanced down at your non dominant hand, and wiggled the stump where your ring finger had once been. After the incident, your motto had become “no attachments” You didn’t know why you liked the lame little motto but it stuck for some reason or another. You came to a stop by a huge stone door, and wasted no time in pushing it open. Somehow, there was snow on the other side of the door? You didn’t understand, but what you didn’t understand you didn’t care about. It was just how you lived your life. You walked up the snowy path, vaguely noting the thick branch in the middle as you stepped over it. You heard it snap. You looked back, realising that the branch had been broken. You shrugged- it wasn’t your place to judge a person who weighed more than yourself. You walked on till you got to a bridge you took a moment to appreciate the handy work of the person who made the bars on the bridge, stopping lesser people from passing. But you had escaped jail several times. People didn’t do well with someone who could get out of anywhere in a matter of a few hours. And hence they threw you down into a mountain.

Ah, humans. The control-freaks of nature.

You went to slip between the bars but something was stopping you. It was like gravity was keeping you trapped in one place.

“H u m a n. Don’t you know how to greet a new **b u d d y**?” A deep baritone sounded behind you. You turned around. There was a silhouette standing there, with its hand outstretched towards you. Your hand went up to meet this strangers hand. You didn’t know what compelled to do it. Usually you’d just ignore people who tried to shake your hand. But something about them intrigued you. Interested you. And so you shook his hand, only to yell in pain a few seconds later when you got a severe electric shock from whatever was in the person’s hand. You pulled your hand away and pulled it to your chest, and just stared at the person in front.

“bahahahhah you should’a seen ya face!” The stranger was laughing, hard. You just stared at him while cradling your poor shocked hand, frowning slightly. As he came into view, you saw that he was quite a stocky... skeleton? Whatever. His skull had a crack in it, one that almost trailed down to his eye socket. Speaking of his eye sockets, they had little red pinpricks that were shaking around with his laughter. He had incredibly sharp teeth, one of which was gold. You had a strange urge to poke it with a knife. His jacket and basketball shorts were dark, with a stained, red t-shirt with... whatever the fuck that was. He had black slippers which you would quite contented stare at if you so wished.

His laughter slowly died out, leaving him to look at your only slightly concerned, if not uncaring, face. He raised a single bone brow at you.

“what? nev’r been shocked?” You stared blankly at him, not even bothering to respond. He quickly grew angry; your insistence on not talking clearly irritated him. He kept asking you questions and demanded answers. You, however, refused to talk to him simply because it amused you with how something so simple as not talking was annoying him. It was brilliant, in your opinion, to watch his face morph in anger every time you shrugged at him, whether it was a question you could shrug your shoulders at or not. “FUCKIN’ ANSWER ME!” He roared in your face, his breath reeking of mustard and smoke. You looked him dead in the eye lights.

“Okay.” This just happened to send him over the edge. How this had not happened 10 minutes ago was a miracle on its own. His hand went to your throat, and with unnerving accuracy, you stuck a knife between the bones of his hand on your throat. You gave him a look, and a small smile. “Now let go of my throat before I stick the knife through the bone.” His sockets widened at the sight of your hand wrapped round his wrist. It probably looked a little weird to him, with only three fingers and your thumb. Surprisingly, he let go of your throat and so you withdrew your knife and your hand away from him. What was with people grabbing you by the throat today?

“...”

“...”

“tha name’s sans. sans the skeleton,” he muttered still staring at the stub on your finger. “ya gotta tell me.. is that a birth defect or some battle scar?” You smirked, glancing at your lil stub which you so adored.  
“Battle scar.”  
“there a good story ta go with it?” Your smirk grew a little as you looked up.  
“I don’t know. Do you have somewhere I can show you?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was a crowd in Grillby’s. Threatening monsters were gathering round a singular table, with some human sitting there, simply waiting. Even the bartender was standing behind them.

The word had soon got out that there was a human with a story to tell, and that they were only allowed to kill the human afterwards, ‘if they dared’. Most scoffed, but came anyway.

Sans nodded at you. You glanced at your stubby ring finger again, and muttered “no attachments” to yourself, not really caring if someone heard. You grabbed a knife and slowly stabbed at the gaps inbetween your fingers, while looking around. You inhaled.

“Oh I had all my fingers~  
The knife went chop chop chop!  
I missed the spaces inbetween and my finger soon came off.  
And when I hit my finger  
My blood soon poured out  
And all the same I still play this game cuz that’s what I’m all about  
Oh chop chop chop chop chop chop chop chop  
I picked up the speed  
And when I hit my finger  
My hand soon started to bleed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu at my tumblr; myhappysquids


End file.
